plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pecanolith
250px |strength = 0 |health = 7 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |ability = All Plant and Zombies attack using their instead of their . |flavor text = No one knows where he came from. He just appeared one day. But everyone who comes in contact with him feels... changed somehow. |trait = None}} Pecanolith is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 7 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes all plants and zombies deal the amount of damage they do equal to their health stat. Origins Pecanolith is based on the pecan plant and the monolith from the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability': All Plant and Zombies attack using their instead of their . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description No one knows where he came from. He just appeared one day. But everyone who comes in contact with him feels... changed somehow. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Essentially a 5-cost with 7 /7 , this plant can easily turn the tide of the battle very quickly. Its ability affects both plants and zombies alike, and can prevent some zombies like from dealing major damage. However, its main use is to utilize the Guardian class's high health plants such as , Water Chestnut, and . These plants will be able to fight back, as well as defend well. This card works well with since it can deal 5 bullseye damage on the Zombie Hero. Each Guardian hero has their way of using this plant well. *Grass Knuckles can use cards that make plants do or does bonus attacks such as Bananasaurus Rex, Pod Fighter, Coffee Grounds, and if their health is high enough. He can also boost Penacolith's strength to 3 to prevent instant-kill tricks from being used on this easily. *Wall-Knight can use Geyser or 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to give his plants more health back. * can freeze or bounce any zombies that block his plants from damaging the Zombie Hero. *Spudow can use damaging tricks like Berry Blast and Sizzle to make the zombies deal less damage. Being a nut-plant, Guardian heroes can use this with either Smackadamia to boost its health or Mirror-Nut to make the Zombie Hero think twice before using damaging tricks on it. A dangerous combo is to play Soul Patch on an empty lane while Pecanolith is on the field and then make it do a bonus attack via Time to Shine, dealing potentially 10 damage to the zombie hero and possibly finishing them off. However, only Grass Knuckles can do this. Avoid using this if there are many high health zombies like Wannabe Hero. This will compound your problems as they will deal more damage, especially with a Wannabe Hero that usually defeats the Plant Hero instantly. Against Against Pecanolith, the best method is to remove it with a trick. Hearty heroes can easily Weed Spray the board or use Rolling Stone on this to remove this cheaply. Other heroes may need to use Deadly zombies or tricks like Locust Swarm. Beastly heroes can use Squirrel Herder to instantly destroy this plant although they must look out for . Professor Brainstorm will have to get creative and rely on card synergies in order to destroy this efficiently. Zombie decks that focus on low health zombie like Imp decks will struggle, as this card will make them all hit less hard (unless their health was boosted in some way). On the bright side, Hearty heroes will be able to use health boosting tricks to retaliate against Pecanolith if Weed Spray or Rolling Stone is unavailable. They can also play cards that have high health such as Wannabe Hero and Knight of the Living Dead to make the plant hero think twice before using this. Gallery Pecanolithstats.png|Pecanolith's statistics Screenshot_20170610_075000.jpg|Conjured by Cosmic-Nut Trivia *Its description references its ability. **It also references the description of the Monolith in 2001: A Space Odyssey. *It is the first plant in the series to be based on a pecan. *It is the second plant to attack with its health instead of its strength. The first is Health-Nut. **It is also the first plant to grant this ability to others. Category:Nut cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Galactic cards Category:Guardian cards